


Travels with Magnus

by ElizaMatt



Series: Travels with Magnus [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaMatt/pseuds/ElizaMatt
Summary: Musings on Magnus and Alec 's travels.





	1. The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The first three chapters are posted from my phone. The HTML is a bit wonky, but I'll re-edit as I catch the bugs

“You know it shouldn’t be possible?” Alec looked at Magnus.  
“What shouldn’t be possible?” Magnus said distracted, busy spiking his hair while looking in his pocket mirror.  
“To breathe here.” Alec spread out his arms and Magnus looked at their surroundings.  
  
They were standing on the surface of the moon, and there was an eerie dreamlike quality to the dark sphere around them.  
“Typical Shadowhunter,” Magnus said and snapped the mirror shut. “You give them the moon and they complain that they aren’t dead.” He looked at him with twinkling eyes and Alec said,  
“I’m just wondering how it’s possible, that’s all…”  
Magnus turned to him and stoke his cheek with his fingers,  
“Magic, Alexander. Don’t question everything. Just look at it! Isn’t it beautiful?”  
  
They turned and studied the blue planet far away. It seemed to glow with a golden white light.  
“Yes,” Alec sighed happily and Magnus took his arm,  
"I make it my mission to hear you sigh like that once a day. Mission accomplished for today.” He snapped his fingers, and a whirling portal appeared, “let’s have dinner. How about Prag?”  
  
  
They walked arm in arm towards the portal and Alec then said,  
“Is that the mirror we’re been looking for? Your pocket mirror?”  
Magnus said,  
“Don’t question everything, Alexander…”


	2. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years Eve

It was New Year’s Eve, and they had experienced the celebrations in Sydney first, now in Paris and would end up in New York to celebrate with friend and family six hours later. Magnus had a luxury suit on top of a hotel and had insisted they be alone for this occasion. Sydney had been at the Institute there, filled with children and barbecue, party hi happy Nephilims and no place for solitude, so this…this would be just the two of them.  
  
Alec sat on the couch, watching the huge windows showing, of course, the Eiffel Tower and the night sky where rockets already exploded. Magnus stood in front of the windows, dressed in tight striped pants and a colorful red silk shirt. Alec had indulged him and put on the blue silk shirt Magnus had bought for him, but he had kept his beloved snug black jeans. Magnus didn’t mind those.  
He turned with a glass of champagne in his hand and met his eyes,  
“What are you thinking, Alexander?”  
Alec hesitated. _On how good you look in those pants. How the red shirt reveals your muscles. How your eyes are deep and warm and never-ending. How they can wound with one flash, but soothe just like a caress._ He could have said all that, but when he was facing Magnus, words seemed to get trapped somewhere between his brain and his mouth. Instead he shrugged and said,  
“About you.”  
“Me? What about me?” He came closer and a smile threatened to appear on his face.  
Alec drank some champagne to clear his head - didn’t work - and looked up at his lover,  
“That there’s no one I would rather be with. Right now.” He blushed. He could see how Magnus’ eyes turned fluid with emotions, saw him swallow his surprise. He sat down next to Alec and took his hand, lacing their fingers together,  
“Think you just took my words away…”  
Alec leaned in, nuzzled his nose against his cheek, said,  
“Is that at all possible?”  
And Magnus laughed, putting the glass of champagne on the table. He kissed him, slowly and gently. Somewhere a clock stroke midnight, and rockets exploded in the night sky.  
  
But they really didn’t notice.


	3. Madrid

“Doves are like rats with wings,” Magnus pouted. “Why do you feed them?”  
"Doves are symbols of hope," Alec said, very much avoiding looking at Magnus’ matador outfit. He threw some grain, and the multi colored flock of doves hurried around his feet, picking them up.  


“Hopeful rats then…” Magnus sulked, taking yet another selfie to send to Jace. “I’m sure they carry filth around.”  
Alec looked up,  
“I thought you liked filth…” His eyes were hooded and he blushed, but what the hell. Magnus wasn’t the only one able to fire away with innuendoes.  
“Well, Alexander…” Magnus got nearer, avoiding the odd dove. “Are you implying something?”  
“No,” Alec said. That was as bold as his prudent mind allowed him to be. In daylight, anyway. “But doves are actually very clean. Just like pigs. And they are excellent parents.”  


Magnus took his hand and kissed him. “Pigs or doves?” he whispered against his lips.  
“Doves,” Alec whispered back and looked into his laughing eyes. “Or so I’m told.”  
“You would be an excellent parent, Alexander,” Magnus said quietly. He took some grain from Alec’s bag and sprinkled it on the ground. “Patient, warm, loving but still setting up borders…”  
“Perhaps, but not much chance of that now…” He fastened his grip on Magnus’ hand and pulled him with him.  
“Why not?” Magnus said, slowing him down, then letting go of his hand, he took hold of his shoulder and turned him around. “Why is that?”  


Alec blushed and looked down. Then he met his eyes,  
“I don’t want to hurt you, Magnus.”  
“I don’t think you could. Not for real, anyway. Why?”  
Alec took a deep breath,  
“One, we’re men?”  
Magnus’ eyes sparkled,  
“That’s what surrogates are for. Continue.”  
Alec remained serious,  
“Two, we live dangerous lives.”  
“That didn’t stop your parents,” Magnus smiled. “Anything else?”  
“Three, I want my child to have your eyes.” He heard Magnus gasp but continued, “And I know warlocks are infertile.” He took another deep breath, but Magnus didn’t seem wounded. He just smiled,  
“You know my friend Tessa?”  
“The warlock? Yes, but…” he stopped talking and then added, “she had a family. Descendants. How - “  
Magnus stopped him by placing a finger on his mouth,  
“Magic sometimes have a way of finding loopholes.” 

He took his hand again and drizzled the rest of the grain out over the jubilant flock of pecking doves, “but I never knew you wanted children?” He threw the empty bag in the air and it disappeared. Alec clutched his hand as they navigated dangerously through the sea of doves,  
“At some point, yes to…and perhaps one of them would inherit your lifespan? Would stay with you…”  
He heard Magnus gasp again but didn’t look up, just felt him clutch his hand hard. They walked towards the portal to Tokyo, and Magnus said,  
“I love you, Alexander,” just before they were sucked through.


End file.
